Five Senses
by agreywriter15
Summary: A short five chapter series, that tells how Casey lightens up Derek's world in five ways.
1. Sound

Summary - A short five chapter series, that tells how Casey lightens up Derek's world in five ways.

Disclaimer - I do not own Life with Derek. However, this story is mine.

_thoughts_ - These mean they are Derek's thoughts.

* * *

Sound – Terrible Player

Derek Venturi loves to play hockey, but he also loves to make music. He has his own band, one that he's been working on for ages. It was his salvation. The only thing though is his fantasy is about to turn into reality.

When they played, to Derek, the music was wonderful. His band members think so too. And they even planned on debuting this coming weekend too.

"D-Rock." Said Derek, "that's what we'll call ourselves."

And so the week past and the weekend finally came, but it was not as they expected. It started out pretty normal, to say the least. They were excited at performing in front of a crowd, even it was just in a small restaurant. They started playing.

The drummer began playing and Derek and the main guitarist started playing the guitar. Derek grabbed the microphone and began singing. To Derek, this was like a dream; here he was in a crowd performing. It was a once in a lifetime chance. But to the crowds it was entirely different.

They threw food at them even empty or full cans. This was not what they came for the music was terrible, but the singer? It was even worse.

"Your voice stinks!" shouted a man from the back.

"I agree!" shouted a woman.

Their dream was destroyed. The owner of the store kicked them out and told them never to come back. But most importantly his dream too.

Weeks passed and it seemed as if there was no hope for Derek. He may have hockey, but what about his band? Will they fall apart? They tried to set up many more concerts, but everywhere they go it was the same. Derek had given up, after three weeks. The band members were no longer meeting up for practice. They just gave up on it. Then one day everything changed.

He was passing down the main hall of his house, when he suddenly heard a female voice singing from the bathroom. To Derek it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Her tone was good and her voice didn't seem to go strain as it the high notes. Derek then decided to see who the mystery voice.

Since it was his house, Derek had very few options, on which this person could be. First of all it could be Nora, but it was her would she look good in their band clothes. His second option was Lizzie. Lizzie was okay, but she would bug him to bring Edwin along all the time; not a good idea. Third was Martie, but could she sing so well at a young age? Finally the last one, the one Derek dreaded the most, was Casey. She was very bossy and annoying, at least to Derek. If she was in the band, she would make sure all the band members had equal right. Derek hoped to God that it wasn't her.

Then Derek heard the waters being turned off. He decided to go to his room and peer from there. At least there he wouldn't be seen.

The bathroom door was beginning to open and a light mist was coming out. Apparently the girl used too much hot water. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she looked like she was in her teens (her back was facing Derek so he couldn't see). _Okay, Lizzie and Marti out, there's no way they could be that tall. That means there's only Casey and Nora left._

The girl turned around. Derek could not believe who he just saw.

Sound – Voice of an Angel

The girl went out and turned around. Derek could not believe who he just saw. It was his longtime rival, stepsister, Casey.

Derek was shocked, how and why must it must it be her? His stepsister? The world was crazy! There was no way that he would let Casey join. He wouldn't be able to stand it. But wasn't she their only hope? Derek decided to confront his friends about it the next day at school.

-

"Casey?" asked Sam.

"Well she sure is pretty…." Laughed a goofy looking guy.

Derek hit him in the head.

"Shut up dude. That's my stepsister were talking about." Said Derek as he glared at the guy.

"Yeah, but you said she sang good, right?" asked Sam.

Derek thought for a moment. Casey voice earlier even though it was muffled, from the bathroom door, her voice did sound good. _A lot better than those girls that came to audition for our band._

"Yeah she is better." Answered Derek.

"Better than those chicks?" asked the goofy guy looking guy, referring to the girls who had tried for their little audition.

"Yes, Ralph. Definitely."

"So you are you going to ask her?" asked Sam.

"That is the problem." Said Derek.

-

Derek was pacing back and forth in front of Casey's bedroom door. He was having troubles deciding on whether he should ask Casey or not. It was for the band, Derek had reasoned to himself earlier before. But is she the only solution? Being at his last resort, he had to ask.

_Casey, I'll give you a chance._

Derek made a knock at the door. A small muffled voice can be heard saying "Come in."

Derek went inside.

He saw Casey with her books spread out across her bed. She appeared to be doing her homework, as her was tied up in a ponytail. She always does this when she's doing homework.

Casey looked up at him, setting her books aside. She sat in Indian style, her attention set on him. She gave a slightly annoyed look.

"What do you want Derek?" she asked.

Derek gave her a hesitating look, before deciding to answer.

"I need to ask you a favor." He replied.

Casey gave him a small glance, from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, what kind?" she asked.

"You sing good, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Casey asked.

"Two reasons." Answered Derek. "One, Nora told me the other day, that you can sing, but I didn't believe her. Two, I heard you singing in the bathroom."

"Oh." Was all Casey could say.

Derek decided to get straight to the point.

"So, I was thinking. Do you want to sing for our band?"

Casey had her thinking look again; her hands were to her chin and one side of her hair was tucked neatly behind her ear. She was looking up at the ceiling, considering her offer.

"Okay, I'll do it." She finally answered.

At the sound of her confirmed answer, Derek immediately had a big grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, then this weekend. My band is going to come over. You're going to practice with us, okay?"

"Sure." Casey replied.

Derek was at the door now, he was still smiling. Before he left though, he decided to leave her a comment.

"Don't you dare mess up on me, McDonald."

Casey could only shake her head, grinning slightly before going back to finish her homework.

-

The week finished before it even started and the thing Derek knew, it was Sat. morning. He sleepily got out of his bed and made his way downstairs. He decided to get a bowl of cereal to eat with orange juice for a drink. He didn't see Casey come down yet. _Must be still sleeping._

Ten minutes, later, he finished his breakfast, before going upstairs back to his to change. Then as if right in cue, the doorbell rang. Derek hurriedly went down and opened the door.

His band was here and they decided to set all of the instruments up. He and Sam plugged in the guitars and drums, while Ralph set the microphone.

"Yo, dude, where's Casey?" asked Ralph.

"Hold on a second, let me call me her." Said Derek as he ran to her room.

"Casey, are you there? Casey?" yelled Derek as he rammed the door.

"I'm right here."

Derek turned around. There was Casey in a simple outfit: blue jeans, a short sleeve purple shirt, and a pair of pink slippers wrapped neatly on her toes. _Cute._

"Derek?" asked Casey. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…" said a slightly dazed Derek.

His back was turned on her, as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "Go downstairs, were going to practice."

A few minutes later, Casey was rushing down the stairs. The band turned to look at her.

"Alright let's hear you sing." Said Derek.

The band members each got to their proper instruments. They started playing out slow and then Casey sang.

Casey sang very beautifully. Every so often Derek would momentarily stop playing his guitar, and turn to look at her, before remembering where he was and tried to focus on the band.

Then the music stopped and Casey stopped along with it.

The band was in awe.

"You're in." said Derek.

* * *

Hi guys! As you can see this is the first chapter of Five Senses. The next one will be coming out soon. Though, this time it will involve sight. Anyways, remember to review before you leave this page!


	2. Sight

Summary - A short five chapter series, that tells how Casey lightens up Derek's world in five ways.

Disclaimer - I do not own Life with Derek. However, this story is mine.

* * *

Eyes – Play it Normal

Derek Venturi was like a movie star in an average running neighborhood, city. He was the captain of the hockey team, girls flock to him, for as Derek would say "because of my looks", and was total flirt and playboy. Though he suffers, from his grades, he makes it up for his good looks. With his ruffled up brown hair, chestnut colored eyes, and a handsome smirk, constantly on his face on a daily basis. Yes, Derek certainly is a ladies' man.

All he has to do give them a glance, then they gasp, thinking that 'he just looked at me', and then Derek knew he had caught the bait. Then he would casually go up to them, ask them out for a date, though he makes it seem casual. And then their immediate answers would always be a "Yes, I would love to go!". Then Derek would walk off, smirking.

The dates are always at night or in the weekend, maybe even immediately after hockey practice. He would come in late, making the girl wait for him. Of course the girl would never be mad, she was just glad that he came. And all of those worries in their mind that are like 'Oh what if he doesn't come? Where is he?' would all would have just disappeared.

The date would always end up perfect. Derek would give the girl; he currently has a date with, a sweet kiss. And then the girl would go home happy. Hoping, with all their hope and love, for Derek to ask them out again. But, that was certainly not going to happen, because just when their date ended, Derek is already thinking of another girl. And he plans to take her out, just like the rest, an easy task.

But, sometimes there are a few exceptions. The girls' that though he asked, but would turn him down that is when Derek would really be thinking 'Game on'. Because it seems that every time they turned him down, he would be more than ever before become determined to get them. Often taking necessary risks, like changing his personality.

Like the one when he had first gotten a first glimpse at Kendra. Derek had wanted to ask her out, but Casey had told him that Kendra would never date a guy like him. So Derek changes his ways, dresses like a nerd, acts like one, and even doing his studies. All this to try and win Kendra's heart. But, all this was a failure. It turned out that Kendra liked the way Derek is. And so the two dated and for while it was good. That is until they finally broke up.

Derek then went back to his old ways, dating random girls. And then he met her. Sally.

Sally works in the same place that Derek works in: Smelly Nelly's. It was obvious that Derek liked her, because he clearly expressed it. However, she denied him, saying "I have a boyfriend." Still, Derek tries hard. And then finally, Sally broke up with her boyfriend, and Derek moved his way in. And now they are dating. But, then they broke up, because of college issues.

Now Derek is bored of life and nothing seems to interest him.

The walk to school is the same. The classes are as boring and the same as ever. But, the girls don't seem to be quite as inviting as they normally are. Their flirtatious stare, that often tries to flirt to get his attention, don't seem as cute or inviting as they normally are. Nor is the way they try to flirt, by using specific techniques. Techniques that would, if by chance, might work on him.

He is bored of them, to be more precise. He knows how the game is played and he knows how to get them. They are easy to get and easy to fool. Derek wants something that is a little bit more hard. And Derek, got his answer by his band, D-Rock.

Eyes – Dazed

The person that Derek, is referring to is none and other than his step-sister, Casey. Yes, it is the same Casey that Derek would always bicker with. The Casey that he would annoy and the girl that sometimes drive his nerves.

Why would Derek be interested in her? Derek took this seriously and decided to recall the events that led up to this point.

The first time that Derek did when he first saw Casey, was say right off the bat "I don't like you." This was only because of this theirs parent's marriage. Casey agreed right along with him and said the same thing. But, there was more to this.

Derek had also physical attraction to Casey. He recalls the time he had first met Casey's cousin Vicky. She looked exactly like Casey, from head to toe. And Vicky could clearly see that Derek was interested in her. Because he tried to move in on her, but there was conflict.

The mother of Vicky was getting married again, just like Casey and Derek's parents, and Vicky feels bad, not wanting this wedding at all. It is only with the help of Casey, that Vicky somehow likes Derek and then Derek finally kisses. So the attraction was there, but at that time it wasn't clear.

But, is there more to this? Something more than just a mere physical attraction?

Derek had to know.

-

The very next morning, Derek decided to wake up earlier than usual. He went down the stairs deciding, to grab a bowl of cereal and milk. He was pouring the milk in, when he heard footsteps going down the stairs. He looked up and there was Casey. Derek smirked at the sight of her.

"You look like a mess." he laughed as he pointed to Casey.

It was true. While some part of Casey's brown hair may have looked as it had been brushed, there were still quite a lot of them that were standing up. To add to this look, Casey was wearing an oversize grey t-shirt, with red polka-dotted pants, plus two different slippers: one blue, one white.

However, despite this look, there was one feature of Casey, that stood out. Her frowned face.

Although to some people it might seem weird to notice someone's frown before seeing a smile on their face, Derek would have to disagree. Because right now in this peaceful Saturday morning, just when the lighting feature of the house and the sun, whose rays were slowly coming in through the shaded windows, the atmosphere around them seemed perfect.

"Whatever." Casey said, as went out about to do her business.

Casey was here to do her routine Saturday warmups, and stretches. Although, she was still in her pajamas and might looked just silly doing it, Casey didn't care. She bended down to her knees, keeping her leg straight, and was attempting to concentrate on doing it. However, she could feel the gaze of Derek on her back.

"What do you want Derek?" she asked, as she attempted to focus.

But Derek didn't answer.

Casey looked up at him, slightly confused.

Derek was giving her a strange look. His eyes were dazed, and although she could clearly see him looking at her, it was clear that he was doing something else.

"Hello?" Casey asked as she waved her hands in front of face. "Where are you, Derek?"

Then Derek snapped out of his reverie. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Case. Now what were you saying?" he asked as he gave her a grin.

Casey threw her arms up at the air.

"Nothing, Derek, nothing." she said as she attempted to turn away.

Derek could only smirk as he watched her leave. He had saw her again, but in a different way. He felt amused when he first saw her, but as he began to look at her more closely, Derek could have sworn that he had felt something else.

* * *

I know, I know this chapter is way more shorter than the first one. But, this is key to the next one, which I promise will be better. If this chapter seems any way at all confusing feel free to ask this is afterall just a long analogy, and I tend to rush when I'm explaing things. So I apologize if you don't seem to understand.

I'll post up the next one soon, probably by Sun. or Mon.

And before I forget, don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Smell

Summary - A short five chapter series, that tells how Casey lightens up Derek's world in five ways.

Disclaimer - I do not own Life with Derek. However, this story is mine.

* * *

Smell – Sweaty and Beaten

Derek Venturi went out of the boys changing room, newly washed, cleaned, and all. Two hours the hockey had just ended, with an unlikely tie. He was frustrated to say the least, thinking of ways of how they lost. And then it clicked to him.

_He was heading straight towards the goalie. His teammates were right behind him, ready to back him up if needed. They were close to winning the game. Just two more shots and victory would be all theirs._

_He brought his stick up, ready to hit the hockey disc, when he suddenly felt himself pushed off. He had lost his balance and fallen down to his back. Luckily for him there were no major injuries, but he was forced to sit down on the bench, by his angry coach._

"_You okay?"_

_Derek looked up. There was Casey sitting next to him, apparent worry on her face._

"_Do I look like I'm okay?" he asked angrily. _

_Casey gave him a teary eyed look, but decided to quickly cover it up and not show it. Derek, however, noticed._

"_No Casey do-"he tried to say._

_But, it was too late. Casey already went back to her friends, who were sitting on one of the benches with the many crowds of people._ _She gave him an angry look, when she sat back down, before watching the game._

_Derek cursed. He didn't mean for it to happen. He looked back at Casey._

_She was still looking at the game, her eyes following one of the hockey players still playing. Derek followed her gaze and found that she was looking at Sam._

_Derek felt a twitch in his chest as he watched Casey looking at Sam. He turned his head, attempting to ease the pain._

_Derek was no longer looking at the game either. He could hear the referee blow his whistle, signaling that the game was over. He felt a pat to his shoulder._

_He looked up and saw Sam._

"_Yo, dude. Aren't you going to the locker room?" Sam asked._

_Derek answered in a cold voice. "No, leave me alone, okay?"_

"_Dude is it about the game?"_

"_No it's not." Derek answered. "Now will you please go?"_

_Sam didn't answer, but instead just left him. Now he was alone, but not quite._

_He had waited for the crowds to leave, but it took a while, seeing as tonight there were many people. And before Derek knew it, he had fallen asleep._

The main reason why he had stayed was so that he could avoid her. And it worked. The crowds had already left, along with the team. He was perhaps the only person in the whole building, but with a couple of janitors.

Derek walked through the halls and went out. He went to the parking area. There was only one car there, which was his. It was a small black, ford car, nothing fancy to it, but Derek still picked it, or rather he had no choice. This car was given to him as a gift, for passing his driver's test.

He went inside the car and drove. The distance to his home, from the game was about the length of thirty minutes. Therefore it was no surprising, that just about halfway through the drive, Derek could feel his stomach grumble.

Stopping by at a nearby restaurant, Derek parked his car before going inside. The restaurant was a fast food service. Hungrily he went to the line, as quickly as possible. He ordered a burger and fries followed by a cold drink of soda, when called for his turn.

It was as if he could have just lunged at the food, because Derek finished the food, in about ten minutes and his drink in about three minutes. Happily, he went out of the store, rubbing his stomach, full and all. He breathed in the smell of fresh air, as if glad to be outside. But, then he heard a crash.

He went to the source of the crash. It was at the side of the restaurant. The side area was filled with dark outlines of garbage bags tightly tied by strong knots and cans of smelly garbage. He could see a bent figure, probably a girl, as she bent down to pick up the trash.

He slowly went closer to get a better inspection. He could make it out in the night, the dark outlines of her hair, which seemed to be brown. She was a casual shirt and pants, with the end of her sleeves covered by a long pair of gloves. The girl angrily grumbled to herself in harsh whispers.

"Urgh, that manager. Didn't she tell me that these bags were tear proof?" she grumbled, as she continued to pick up the pieces.

Derek smirked quietly to himself. He knew when a girl was in trouble and when to help. And now was the time. Walking casually, he approached the girl, before stopping about a foot away. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me miss. May I ask why such a fine lady as you is doing here in this cold, dreary night?"

The girl put the materials down before looking at him. Shock was seen clearly on her face.

Smell – Bad Service

Derek looked at the girl in front of him. Shock was written on her face, when she turned around. He expected that, ready for an answer, when he suddenly recognized her face.

"Casey?" he asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like to you?" she asked.

"Garbage work?" said Derek, referring to the smelly bags.

"No it's community service." Casey stated.

Derek did not believe her. He folded his arms on his chest.

"In the middle of the night?" he asked.

"My friend called and she asked me if I could do her community service for her." Casey said.

"And she just left you here?" he asked. "What kind of a friend is that?"

"She was sick, Derek, how could I refuse not helping a friend?"

Derek scoffed.

"I could." He stated.

"Derek!" scolded Casey.

"What? I am just stating the truth." He explained.

Casey shook her head, choosing instead to give up a pointless argument and focusing instead on doing her work.

Derek gave a sly grin. Seeing that Casey had decided to ignore him and focus instead on her work. He decided to be a little mischievous. Reaching inside his pocket, he took out his camera phone. Positioning the angle, that he thought was best, he took a few snapped pictures, in less than a few seconds. Then he quickly hid the phone back to his back, hoping for Casey not to notice. But, she did.

It was because of the sound of the click that did it, when the camera quickly took its pictures. They were quite loud too, especially if you were near the phone, which apparently Casey was. She turned to face him, a slight look of curiosity written on her face.

"What was that?" she asked. She had a suspicious look on her face, as if she knew what he did.

"Nothing, Case." Derek answered.

"That wasn't nothing, Derek." She replied. "I heard something."

"Well you heard nothing."

"Well, I certainly did." She stated. "And I'm sure of it."

Derek just laughed, angering Casey. Angrily she lashed out at him, going for his back, but Derek swiftly turned.

"Ha!" he yelled. "You missed!"

Casey wasn't done yet. Furiously she dashed towards him, catching him off guard. However, because of an unnoticed medium-sized plastic wrap, she slipped and fell crashing down towards, Derek. Both were completely shocked.

Their faces were about a millimeter away. Many thoughts were racing through Derek's mind. Part of him wanted to push her off immediately, but the other one, the part of him wanted to use this as a chance to see if his feelings were true. He went with the one that would test his feelings.

He kissed her. To say that she was shocked, was an understatement. Never had Casey in her entire life would she expect Derek to do this. She was frozen, rooted to the ground. But, then, as quickly as Derek made his action he pulled back. A harsh sound was heard; Casey had just slapped him.

"Why'd you do that, Derek?" she shouted. "Why?"

Derek didn't answer.

"I'm leaving okay? And don't you dare go near me!"

Casey went away and drove home, leaving Derek there in that small side of the building, near the cans, of where it happened.

* * *

Hello guys! I'm sorry for uploading a day later than I promised. You see I got sick, because one I caught a cold and two my throat hurted me. Therefore because of this, I apologize. This chapter is sort of a cliffhanger, cause usually I would write Derek's thoughts, but this time I didn't. Hoped you enjoyed it, because I sort of forced myself to write this and would not quit, until I was finished with it (about three or four hrs.).

Anyways, as usual make my day and leave a review!


	4. Taste

Summary - A short five chapter series, that tells how Casey lightens up Derek's world in five ways.

Disclaimer - I do not own Life with Derek. However, this story is mine.

* * *

Taste – Cafeteria Confessions

The past week's events seemed like a blur, in the life of Derek Venturi. He was not focusing on his school, (as if he even did) was always daydreaming in class and at home, and he always seemed to have a blank stare. Everyone seemed to notice this, especially Sam. He would try and confront him about it, but every time he did there would always be something blocking him: like a big crowd of students going from class to class or Derek's sudden movements towards something he never would did, like a club that Casey used to go to. Nevertheless, Sam didn't give in too easily and his efforts were worth it. Now is the time.

He went to the lunch table that he and Derek always go to. Sat down in front him and waited for Derek to notice him.

Truth be told, Derek had not told Sam about kissing Casey and then suddenly slapping him, but Sam could pretty much guess the situation. Knowing Derek it had to be girl problems or hockey, but it was mostly the first option. So, being strangely impatient today, Sam hesitantly decided to confront him about it.

He waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Yo, dude you there?"

That was enough to get Derek's attention. He turned to Sam. "Hm?" he asked.

"Dude, you were spacing out, again. And for the third time today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Derek meekly replied. "Is that all that you have to say?"

"Derek, don't tell me it's about girls-" Sam began, but was cut off by Derek.

"It's not about girls, Sam!" Derek yelled.

"Well it sure seems like it."

"Well it's not." Derek stated.

There was silent between the two, because their whole argument had suddenly gotten the attention of the whole school cafeteria. Sam laughed nervously while Derek just stared blankly at the whole lot of them.

"There's nothing going on here." Sam said. He made a shooing motion with his hand as he stated the next sentence. "Mind your on business."

The cafeteria seemed to do as he was told because one student started talking loudly to his friends, and then the thing Sam knew, people were speaking as if they had never heard his and Derek's conversation.

Sam turned to Derek. "Speak to me man." he pleaded. "You know I'm your best friend."

Derek eyed him wearily.

"Were buddies." tried Sam.

Derek gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, but you better promise not to tell anyone, got it?"

"I got it dude." said Sam.

"Okay, you know when Casey joined the band?" Derek asked.

"Were talking about your stepsister, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Who else, but our band mate, my stepsister Casey! There's no other Casey I know!"

"Okay, okay geez." said Sam. "Now as you were saying."

"You know when she sang, right?"

"Yeah, her voice was amazing." stated Sam, as he began to think back to the time when Casey first

joined the band.

Derek gave a sigh before continuing and shaking his friend harshly, bringing him back to reality. "Well I think I might have an attraction towards her."

Sam spitted the water he was drinking from his water bottle and choked harshly. He gave a mock cough, before turning to face Derek. "What?" he almost screamed.

Derek was about to repeat what he had just said, when Sam stopped him. "Okay, I don't have to hear it again. Please." he pleaded.

"Do you want me to continue?" Derek questioned. "Or can we leave this topic alone?"

"Continue, continue." said Sam.

"Well you know, her cousin right?"

"You mean that hot chick Vicky, that you told me you made out with, last year?" Sam asked. A grin forming on his face, as he began to remember Casey.

"Do you realize that she has a physical resemblance to Casey?" asked Derek.

Sam continued to fantasize about Vicky, until he heard what Derek said. He sharply turned to him.

"Don't tell me." he stated. "You only liked her because of Casey and you were merely using her as a substitute, am I right?"

"How did you know?" asked a stupefied Derek.

"You were about to say it, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…"

Sam gave Derek a pat. "Dude you're my best pal. I know you."

Derek gave him a small grin. "Well then. If you know me, then you must know what happened next."

Sam gave him a shocked looked. "Don't tell me." he began. "Don't tell me."

"Oh, I'll tell you alright. I kissed her."

There was silence. Sam's face was beyond shocked. He spoke in a small voice. "Derek, I think you have gone insane."

"No I didn't." said Derek as he sipped his orange juice. "Besides she slapped me."

Sam put on a thoughtful look. "Ohhh…I see, what's going on."

"Yeah…"

"You're depressed." Sam finished.

Derek gave a sigh, slowly nodding his head. "Now you see what's wrong."

Sam was about to answer, but then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it was time to head back to class. Derek quickly made a move to go to class, not wanting the discussion any further. He went in to the right room number, but was surprised to see new people, that he didn't even recognize.

"Surprise, Mr. Venturi?" asked Mrs. John, his art and crafts teacher.

"Uh yeah. How come there are so many people that are not in this class."

"Ahhh….so you have noticed. Well if you didn't remember today, is the day where we switched our extra - curricular activity."

"What?" Derek asked surprised.

"You don't have art for this year anymore. Now I believe you go to cooking class."

"Cooking class, right. Got to go then." Derek waved as he rushed out of the classroom. He headed straight back to the cafeteria. Cooking class starts in there. He arrived in the kitchen, exhausted.

"You're late."

Taste - The Sweet Taste of Baking

Derek nodded. He aimed for the back seat.

"You're not going to sit there." commanded a thin old woman, who was apparently his teacher."You're sitting up in front, with Ms. McDonald."

Derek gave her a weary look, before grudgingly went back up the front and sat next to his stepsister. "Hey Case." he began.

"Don't talk to me, remember?" said Casey, as she quickly dismissed him.

"Casey, that was a week ago, remember? Look can we just forget about it?"

"Mr. Venturi is there something you would like to share with the class?" asked his thin, old teacher.

"No, ma'am." Derek replied.

"Good, then pay attention." The old woman then turned to face the class. "We shall start with the basics. Does anyone here know how to cook?"

A few students raised their hands. The old woman shook her head. "Let's start with the basics."

As soon as the teacher turned her back to the class, Derek turned wearily to look at Casey. "Casey, please."

But, Casey wasn't listening, she was tuning him out. Derek tried harder. "Come on Casey it was just a kiss." He tried to explain.

That got her attention. She turned to face him, an angry look on her face. "Is that what you think of it, just a simple kiss?" she asked. "Well, then forget it."

"Casey, look let me explain." Derek tried again. But, Casey turned to look at him.

"After class, alright?" she whispered.

"No this can't wait." said Derek.

"Yes, it can."

"Casey…."

"Derek please." pleaded an exasperated Casey, annoyed by her step-brother's action.

"Fine." said Derek, defeated.

-

Derek waited silently for the class to be over. One more minute left, he turned to his bag and made sure he got everything he needed. Good, everything was there. He turned once more to the clock. In just a few more seconds the bell would ring. Three, two, one…..ring!!!!

Derek headed straight for Casey's locker. When he had arrived he saw that she was still packing. He cleared his throat. "Can we talk now?"

"After I pack." Said Casey, as busily packed her school books into her already stuffed bags.

"Fine, but be quick." Said Derek, as he leaned on the locker next to hers and folded his arms.

After a few minutes Casey was done. "So you're done now?" he asked.

Casey gave him a satisfied smile. "Yes."

"Good, now about our talk…"

Casey was silent, giving him the chance to speak.

"It's more than just a kiss." He stated.

"Oh, yeah then what is it?" Casey asked.

"This." Was Derek's answer before he suddenly grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss. He then made a quick thought of instantly pulling away.

"I love you, okay?" he stated.

Casey was beyond shock.

"Well, say something." encouraged Derek, hoping to break the silence.

Casey looked at him, bringing her hand up along with her. Derek ducked, thinking he was going to be slapped again. But, instead felt no pain, just a soft caress. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He could only smile. "I love you too." Said Casey.

The two kissed again.

Though it was a pure moment for the two, for the rest of their world (mainly the students that were still there) it was a rare sight to see.

* * *

Urgh, sorry about this. I'm rushing it, I know I am. This story was supposed to be long and lengthy, but instead it's short and pointless. I hope you guys can forgive this _author_. The next and last chapter will be posted up soon. It's called Touch. Expect it soon this coming weekend. And I'm sorry I didn't post this up on Sunday. I was going to post it up on that day, but the thing is I had a problem with logging in, so I had to wait until today. I hate my computer (not really).

Anyways before you leave don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Touch

Summary - A short five chapter series, that tells how Casey lightens up Derek's world in five ways.

Disclaimer - I do not own Life with Derek. However, this story is mine.

* * *

Touch – Bruises and No Answers

Derek Venturi was seemingly the most happiest guy in the world that is until now. Two hours ago he had just gotten into a fight and was beaten and bruised. He had a black eye, nose drooping with blood, and purple bruised hand. He reached into his pocket, took out his phone and weakly dialed 911. Then as he typed in the last digit he fainted.

He woke up to the overbearing light that was on top of him. He was in a regular size white bed with plain white sheets and blanket, covering his body. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a huddled figure, sleeping with hairs that were messed up. Upon closer inspection he realized it was Casey.

Tiredly, Derek tried to get up and reach out to her, but find that he couldn't. The reason being was that there were wires attaching to his body. So without a choice he tried to wake up Casey, whispering as softly as he could

"Casey." he whispered quietly. "Wake up!"

Lucky for him, Casey was a keen listener and woke up sleepily at the call of her voice. Her eyes were clearly drowsy with sleep as she looks tiredly at Derek, but then suddenly opened them when she noticed that he was awake.

"Derek!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank goodness!"

Derek winced at her sudden actions. It hurted his already aching and tired body. He gave a small groan as a complaint before saying. "Ugh, Casey, let go. You're hurting my already aching self."

Casey at first did not hear him, as she was lost in the moment of relief that Derek, her Derek, was okay. But, as realization dawned on her that Derek had said something, she quickly let go and asked to repeat what he had just said.

"Never mind, you already it." said Derek as he massaged his shoulders. "Ah, that's better."

Casey looked confused at Derek's action. Right now her mind is in a state of both relief and confusion. Relief for being that Derek is okay and confusion to what could have caused him to be here. She decided to ask.

"Derek, how did you get all beat up?" she asked.

Derek stopped what he was doing and immediately tensed before he hesitatingly answered. "It was nothing." he muttered, barely audible. However, Casey still heard him.

"Derek, this isn't nothing!" she stated, referring to his condition.

"It is nothing." Derek replied.

"No it's not." said Casey, determined to find the answer. "Did you lose your temper?"

Derek didn't answer. But, Casey could pretty tell, that what she said did happen.

"Derek!" she yelled. "You promised me you wouldn't do it. Do you want to get expelled?"

Again no answer.

"Derek! Did you get into another pointless fight?" she asked.

At this point, Derek looked Casey in the eye and said, "It was not pointless."

"Yes, it is. If it's about that hockey ga-"

"It's about you okay?" said Derek, interrupting her rant.

"Me?" said Casey, pointing to herself. "What about me?"

Derek sighed before continuing. Gesturing to the chair, where Casey previously sat, he said "Okay, sit down there and let me tell you."

Casey obeyed.

Touch – Explanation and Kisses

_It was another Saturday morning, meaning that in about three hours the hockey practice would officially begin. The alarm clock on Derek's top drawer began to shake excessively, emitting a large noise. With a groan, Derek made a move to shut the contraption off, before absentmindedly enjoying the sleep, which this day offered. As he was about to go to doze off, however, realization dawned onto him that it was three hours to practice, meaning that he better get up soon._

_Tiredly, he rose from his messy bed and into the shower, where he was woken up by the cool frigid water, raining on his body. After being all washed up, he got out, put on some clothes, before grabbing his hockey bag and going out at the front door. _

_Looking up at the sky, he could see that it still early morning, but when he glanced at his watch he realized his mistake. It was twenty-minutes until practice. _

_"Shit." he cursed._

_Rushing, to his newly bought car, he quickly seated himself, put on his seatbelt, before driving furiously at top neck speed. Luckily, for him there was no police and Derek just zoomed past the neighboring buildings. After five minutes, of speed driving, Derek could see the top of the building, where he knew the hockey rink was. _

_He went through the entrance to the parking, parked his car and went out. He was greeted by two of teammates. _

_"Hey, Derek." said Mark, as he went up to him._

_"Dude, you're early." said Matt, who was walking right beside Mark._

_"Did you guys look at the time? We have ten minutes until practice. Now if would just get out of my way…" said Derek, as he pushed himself through and headed straight for the building._

_"Hey, Derek, did you forget?" called Mark. "Practice has been delayed until two hours from now!"_

_"Hey, Derek, did you hear?" called Matt._

_Derek immediately went back to Matt and Mark. "Two hours? From now?" he asked._

_The two nodded._

_"Ugh, great, this is just great. You know I could be sleeping right now, right?" _

_Again the two nodded._

_"Ugh, what is wrong with me?"_

_"I think I know." said Mark._

_"Hm? What? What do you think is wrong with me?" asked Derek._

_"Nothing, dude." Matt as he decided to intervene. "It's your girlfriend, that's the problem."_

_"You mean, Casey?"_

_"Yeah, that stepsister of yours, who had just recently become your girlfriend…." Matt trailed off._

_"What about her?" demanded Derek, as he turned his attention to Matt._

_"We heard rumors." said Mark. "Rumor has it that you're sister is dating a bunch of guys."_

_"And knowing her it might be true." finished Matt._

_The two were laughing at this sudden conclusion. However, they both failed to notice Derek's sudden mood. He had a mean look to his face, as he eyed the two of them. And he cracked his knuckles before throwing a sudden punch at Matt._

_The punch made Matt fall on the ground, hard. Matt looked up to Derek, who staring angrily at him._

_"Never talk about my girlfriend, like that ever. Do you hear me?" said Derek, as he brought up Matt's shirt._

_"Derek, dude, it was just a joke." Mark said, as he tried to defend his helpless friend._

_"No it's not." said Derek, as he turned on his attention on Mark._

_This was his mistake. Using this as his opportunity, Matt quickly got up and threw a kick at Derek's legs, causing him to fall._

_"Dude, what are you doing?" said Mark, as panicked at his friend's sudden action._

_"He punched me. So I'm returning the favor." said Matt, as he focused on Derek lying on the cement ground. "Now help me. I want to make sure I beat him up good and make sure he never does this again."_

_Matt and Mark beated up an almost unconscious Derek. Once they were sure that he was asleep, they quickly brought him to the side building and left him there. However, just as they left, they failed to notice that Derek was still struggling, as weakly dialed 911._

"And that is what happened." said Derek, as he turned to face Casey.

Casey look like she was about to cry. "Oh Derek." she said sweetly, going over to him give him a big hug.

"Casey, please." pleaded Derek, as he helplessly tried to back away. "Your hugs, hurt. You do know that, right?"

Casey at once stopped, remembering his condition.

"You can give me hugs later, but for now-Ouch." said Derek as he felt pain swept over his body.

Casey looked up at him, before suddenly laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Derek.

"You." said Casey, as if it said all the answers.

"I don't understand."

"Here let me help." said Casey.

Walking over to him, she grabbed his face, before suddenly giving a kiss on both cheeks. This was followed by a kiss on the nose, chin, and forehead, before it was repeated again, and then finally giving Derek a kiss on the lips.

And as they parted Derek could only say one thing. "If me getting beat up, lead to this, then I should definitely get beat up more often."

Casey could only smile as both she and Derek both delved in for another kiss.

End.

* * *

Well, sadly to say this is the last chapter of Five Senses. I'm going to miss this and I hope you guys enjoyed this.

I want to thank all those who reviewed, added this to your story alerts, put me on your favorite, or added me on your author alerts list. Thanks to those that stuck with me through the end.

And before I forget, leave a review for those of you that is still reading this!

:)


End file.
